A need exists for a highly stable buoyant structure that is a floating vessel that can be towed from drilling location to drilling location at sea or moves on its own power, and which additionally provides storage for tubulars in chambers, preventing tubulars from rolling off into the sea.
A need exists for a drilling vessel that does not easily list.
A further need exists for larger moon pool in a drilling vessel to provide safer drilling operations for handling of equipment and personnel and to provide a larger contained space for making up tubulars and performing topsides subsea drilling activity.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.